<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mi piaci così come sei by KatiushaGrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434579">Mi piaci così come sei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice'>KatiushaGrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, cat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivevano in un mondo popolato da umani e gatti umanoidi, eppure nella sua vita ne aveva conosciuti pochi di questi ultimi.<br/>Scoprire perciò la combo "Mitsuki Izumi + orecchie da gatto", nel gruppo di idol di cui facevano parte entrambi, era stato quasi emozionante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mi piaci così come sei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Settima settimana, m4<br/>Warning: Cat!fic<br/>Parole: 350</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivevano in un mondo popolato da umani e gatti umanoidi, eppure nella sua vita ne aveva conosciuti pochi di questi ultimi.<br/>Scoprire perciò la combo "Mitsuki Izumi + orecchie da gatto", nel gruppo di idol di cui facevano parte entrambi, era stato quasi emozionante.<br/>Yamato Nikaido lo riteneva già molto carino, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che il segreto che stava custodendo gelosamente consistesse in una cosa così adorabile.<br/>Era successo per caso: aveva aperto la porta del bagno comune credendo che fosse libero e le aveva viste, proprio lì, ai lati della sua testa.<br/>Il ragazzo, notandolo dal riflesso nello specchio, non aveva fatto in tempo a nasconderle con le mani. Yamato si ritrovò a fissare due occhi sgranati per la paura, come se fosse un crimine essere un gatto umanoide.<br/>"Ti prego, ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno!" aveva esclamato in tono supplichevole, dopo aver avvolto un asciugamani intorno al capo a mo di turbante e aver congiunto le mani in preghiera.<br/>Capiva che Mitsuki ci tenesse a sembrare un figo: non doveva preoccuparsi.<br/>Yamato però fece il prezioso, deviando lo sguardo, spingendo gli occhiali in mezzo agli occhi con un dito per sembrare più intellettuale.<br/>"Lo faccio, ma a una condizione", mormorò dopo un attimo di vaga riflessione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano sofficissime, pelose al punto giusto.<br/>Non riusciva a smettere di sentirle sotto i polpastrelli, di accarezzarle, di tirarle per poi dover chiedere scusa dopo la protesta di un imbarazzato Mitsuki.<br/>"Hai finito?" chiese, sensibilizzato da quel tocco insistente, ma gentile.<br/>"Mi piacciono molto", confessò Yamato, tirandolo su a tradimento.<br/>"C-cosa fai?!" esclamò stupito e contrariato l'altro: sapeva già di essere basso, non c'era bisogno di sollevarlo così e poi avere quegli occhi magnetici e rilassati così vicini lo fece arrossire ancora di più.<br/>"Mi piaci così come sei, Mitsuki. Non sentirti sbagliato per me, non ne hai motivo", dichiarò con un sorriso accattivante il più vecchio fra i due.<br/>Suo malgrado, il gatto umanoide passò il resto della giornata a essere coccolato da Yamato. E la cosa non gli dispiacque affatto: aveva ragione, non era un crimine essere innamorati.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>